1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a corneal endothelial cell photographing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus that obtains in a non-contact manner a cell image of a corneal endothelium has been known (for example, see JP-A-8-206080). In this method, in order to obtain the cell image of the corneal endothelium, a cornea is obliquely irradiated with illumination light from an illumination light source, and a reflected light flux from the cornea is received on an imaging device.
For more details, as the above-described apparatus, for example, the following types of the apparatuses are known: an apparatus that includes a focus detection sensor for detecting a focused state with respect to a corneal endothelium and performs photographing after moving a main unit to an in-focus position with respect to the endothelium (see JP-A-8-206080); and an apparatus that continuously performs photographing while moving a main unit in a predetermined direction (see JP-A-7-799924).